deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shadow7615/The 5th Death Battle Fanon Wiki Awards
Hello everyone! As I mentioned in the thread, this is where the Awards will be nominated, voted and then finally, decided, but before we get going, I wish to share the rules and make sure everyone is on the same page. Rules & Guidelines 1. The battles you enter must have been completed between January 1st, 2019 and December 31st, 2019. 2. The order of events will be Categories first, followed by Battles. Nominations will come first, the Nominations will be voted the following week. You may vote for a maximum of 10 Categories and 10 Death Battles. But if someone nominates a category before you do, additional nominations won't be counted. 3. You may nominate battles of your own alongside battles written by other users, but as is with the categories, if you do not nominate a certain fight first, only the first nomination will be counted. Versions of the same battle written by different users will only apply if it is being voted in a category tailored to writing. 4. There aren't any specific requirements needed to nominate a fight. You don't need to worry about not having a long word count or a lack of flashy images, anything in a battle is able to be a category nomination. 5. Remember, as with all things, please be respectful of people's choices in both category nominations and fight nominations, however, all entries for nominations will be overviewed and if approved, will be displayed on the lists featured below. Phase 1 - Nominating the Categories (Complete) Now that we have taken care of the general rules, the first step is to start nominating the categories! I will set a deadline for nominations for the categories for 1 week, December 24th, 2019. Phase 2 - Voting the Categories (Complete) All the nominated categories have been gathered up into these two Straw Polls below, and the next step is for you all to vote for which categories you think should make the final cut, the 15 categories with the highest votes will be listed here when the polls close. The Polls will be open until December 31st, 2019, so don't wait too long! Straw Poll #1 - https://www.strawpoll.me/19129309 Straw Poll #2 - https://www.strawpoll.me/19129310 Phase 3 - Nominating the Death Battles (Complete) Thank you all for your votes, they have all be counted, and listed below are the 14 Categories we will all be nominating Death Battles for: *Most Accurate Character Portrayal *Most Effort and Dedication/Best Writing *Best Analysis *Best Battle Royale *Best Story *Best Character Dialogue *Best Season Premiere *Best Choreography *Best Kill *Best Reasoning *Best Kaiju Battle *Best Wiz and Boomstick *Best Fanon Battle that became Official *Best Overall Battle of 2019 These are the 14 categories, you may now proceed with nominating the Death Battles you think should be nominated, to refresh you all, you may nominate for a maximum of 10 Death Battles. You may nominate battles of your own, as well as battles written by other users. I will have the deadline for nominating Death Battles to be January 7th, 2020, have fun! Phase 4 - Voting the Death Battles (Complete) Welcome to the Final Phase of the 5th Wikia Awards, as you would know, this is where we vote for the battles we want to see come out on top, below is are the links to all 14 straw polls, each containing the nominees for every category, be sure to vote for the ones you want to win, same as before, I will have a deadline of January 14th, 2020, so get voting! *Most Accurate Character Portrayal - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187398 *Most Effort and Dedication/Best Writing - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187399 *Best Analysis - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187400 *Best Battle Royale - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187401 *Best Story - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187402 *Best Character Dialogue - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187403 *Best Season Premiere - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187404 *Best Choreography - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187405 *Best Kill - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187406 *Best Reasoning - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187408 *Best Kaiju Battle - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187409 *Best Wiz and Boomstick - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187410 *Best Fanon Battle that became Official - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187412 *Best Overall Battle of 2019 - https://www.strawpoll.me/19187413 Phase 4.5 - Tie-Breaker Voting (Complete) As we are concluding the final round, the number of user votes have been counted, and most categories have determined 1st, 2nd, and 3rd! However, it appears not every user in each category, and this has resulted in multiple categories having the same number of votes, making it impossible to determine the winners. To remedy this problem, I am calling for a tie-breaker round to determine the winners, once and for all. The deadline? January 15th, 2020. *Best Character Dialogue - https://www.strawpoll.me/19230537 *Best Season Premiere - https://www.strawpoll.me/19230538 *Best Kill - https://www.strawpoll.me/19230540 Final Results *Most Accurate Character Portrayal **'Ghost Rider vs. Lobo (11 votes)' **Kotone Shiomi vs. Celica A. Mercury (8 votes) **Nami vs. Yuffie (5 votes) *Most Effort and Dedication/Best Writing **'Guts vs. Dimitri (12 votes)' **Deadpool vs. Mask (8 votes) **Chrom vs. Akihiro Dragoscale (4 votes) *Best Analysis **'Nami vs. Yuffie (11 votes)' **Bionicat vs. Cyborg Kuro-chan (7 votes) **Dante vs. Death (5 votes) *Best Battle Royale **'Mega Man Battle Royale (12 votes)' **Vrokorta’s Season 1 Winner Battle Royale (7 votes) **Dark Knights Battle Royale (4 votes) *Best Story **'Ben Tennyson vs. Tommy Oliver (8 votes)' **Spongebob vs. Kirby (7 votes) **Jesse McCree vs. Guido Mista (5 votes) *Best Character Dialogue **'Max Irvaron vs. Akihiro Dragoscale (7 votes)' **Nami vs. Yuffie (9 votes in tie-breaker) **Freddy Krueger vs. Merry Nightmare (5 votes in tie-breaker) *Best Season Premiere **'Akame vs. Ryuko Matoi (6 votes)' **Sonic vs. Spyro (11 votes in tie-breaker) **Waluigi vs. Peanut Butter (8 votes in tie-breaker) *Best Choreography **'Deadpool vs. Mask (7 votes)' **Chrom vs. Akihiro Dragoscale (5 votes) **Wolverine vs. Darth Maul (4 votes) *Best Kill **'Widowmaker vs. Nova Terra (11 votes)' **Atomic Skull vs. Ghost Rider (11 votes in tie-breaker) **Max Irvaron vs. Akihiro Dragoscale (5 votes in tie-breaker) *Best Reasoning **'Soldier vs. D.Va (12 votes)' **Guts vs. Dimitri (9 votes) **Korosensei vs. Sans (4 votes) *Best Kaiju Battle **'Blast vs. Godzilla (16 votes)' **Rodan vs. Birdon (3 votes) **''Unavailable 3rd place'' *Best Wiz and Boomstick **'Aquaman vs. Namor the Sub-Mariner (7 votes)' **Tatsumaki vs. Lugia (5 votes) **Leon Belmont vs. Jonathan Joestar (3 votes) *Best Fanon Battle that became Official **'Deadpool vs. Mask (12 votes)' **Mega Man Battle Royale (8 votes) **Aang vs. Edward Elric (3 votes) *Best Overall Battle of 2019 **'Ben Tennyson vs. Tommy Oliver (12 votes)' **Guts vs. Dimitri (8 votes) **Killer Croc vs. Leatherhead (7 votes) Thumbnail Podium Ghost Rider Lobo 1st Thumbnail.png|Ghost Rider VS Lobo - Most Accurate Character Portrayal #1 Kotone Celica 2nd Thumbnail.png|Kotone VS Celica - Most Accurate Character Portrayal #2 Nami Yuffie 3rd Thumbnail.png|Nami VS Yuffie - Most Accurate Character Portrayal #3 Guts Dimitri 1st Thumbnail.png|Guts VS Dimitri - Most Effort and Dedication/Best Writing #1 Deadpool Mask 2nd Thumbnail.png|Deadpool VS Mask - Most Effort and Dedication/Best Writing #2 Chrom Akihiro 3rd Thumbnail.png|Chrom VS Akihiro - Most Effort and Dedication/Best Writing #3 Nami Yuffie 1st Thumbnail.png|Nami VS Yuffie - Best Analysis #1 Bionicat Cyborg Kuro-chan 2nd Thumbnail.png|Bionicat VS Cyborg Kuro-chan - Best Analysis #2 Dante Death 3rd Thumbnail.png|Dante VS Death - Best Analysis #3 Mega Man Battle Royale 1st Thumbnail.png|Mega Man Battle Royale - Best Battle Royale #1 Vrokorta's S1 Winner Battle Royale 2nd Thumbnail.png|Vrokorta's S1 Winner Battle Royale - Best Battle Royale #2 Dark Knights Battle Royale 3rd Thumbnail.png|Dark Knights Battle Royale - Best Battle Royale #3 Ben Tommy 1st Thumbnail.png|Ben VS Tommy - Best Story #1 SpongeBob Kirby 2nd Thumbnail.png|SpongeBob VS Kirby - Best Story #2 McCree Mista 3rd Thumbnail.png|McCree VS Mista - Best Story #3 Max Akihiro 1st Thumbnail.png|Max VS Akihiro - Best Character Dialogue #1 Nami Yuffie 2nd Thumbnail.png|Nami VS Yuffie - Best Character Dialogue #2 Freddy Merry 3rd Thumbnail.png|Freddy VS Merry - Best Character Dialogue #3 Akame Ryuko 1st Thumbnail.png|Akame VS Ryuko - Best Season Premiere #1 Sonic Spyro 2nd Thumbnail.png|Sonic VS Spyro - Best Season Premiere #2 Waluigi Peanut Butter 3rd Thumbnail.png|SMG4 Waluigi VS Peanut Butter - Best Season Premiere #3 Deadpool Mask 1st Thumbnail.png|Deadpool VS Mask - Best Choreography #1 Chrom Akihiro 2nd Thumbnail.png|Chrom VS Akihiro - Best Choreography #2 Wolverine Maul 3rd Thumbnail.png|Wolverine VS Maul - Best Choreography #3 Widowmaker Nova Terra 1st Thumbnail.png|Widowmaker VS Nova Terra - Best Kill #1 Atomic Skull Ghost Rider 2nd Thumbnail.png|Atomic Skull VS Ghost Rider - Best Kill #2 Max Akihiro 3rd Thumbnail.png|Max VS Akihiro - Best Kill #3 Soldier D.Va 1st Thumbnail.png|Soldier VS D.Va - Best Reasoning #1 Guts Dimitri 2nd Thumbnail.png|Guts VS Dimitri - Best Reasoning #2 Korosensei Sans 3rd Thumbnail.png|Korosensei VS Sans - Best Reasoning #3 Blast Godzilla 1st Thumbnail.png|Blast VS Godzilla - Best Kaiju Battle #1 Rodan Birdon 2nd Thumbnail.png|Rodan VS Birdon - Best Kaiju Battle #2 Aquaman Namor 1st Thumbnail.png|Aquaman VS Namor - Best Wiz and Boomstick #1 Tatsumaki Lugia 2nd Thumbnail.png|Tatsumaki VS Lugia - Best Wiz and Boomstick #2 Leon Jonathan 3rd Thumbnail.png|Leon VS Jonathan - Best Wiz and Boomstick #3 Deadpool Mask 1st Thumbnail.png|Deadpool VS Mask - Best Fanon Battle that Became Official #1 Mega Man Battle Royale 2nd Thumbnail.png|Mega Man Battle Royale - Best Fanon Battle that Became Official #2 Aang Edward 3rd Thumbnail.png|Aang VS Edward - Bet Fanon Battle that Became Official #3 Ben Tommy 1st Thumbnail.png|Ben VS Tommy - Best Overall Battle of 2019 #1 Guts Dimitri 2nd Thumbnail.png|Guts VS Dimitri - Best Overall Battle of 2019 #2 Killer Kroc Leatherhead 3rd Thumbnail.png|Killer Croc VS Leatherhead - Best Overall Battle of 2019 #3 Category:Blog posts